


trust will get you down

by Lexigent



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengers_xchng, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov. Just songs that remind me of their relationship, how they kick ass and take names and in between they dance around each other because they're both looking for a safe place, but in the end they're also both too highly trained and too troubled to really let their guard down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust will get you down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts).



  
[ ](http://morelindo.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/2851/217532)   


**1\. Free Lagen - First We Take Manhattan**

I'm guided by a signal in the heavens  
I'm guided by this birthmark on my skin  
I'm guided by the beauty of our weapons  
First we take Manhattan, then we take Berlin

 

**2\. Rodney Crowell and Emmylou Harris - Shelter From The Storm**

Not a word was spoke between us, there was little risk involved  
Everything up to that point had been left unresolved  
Try imagining a place where it's always safe and warm  
"Come in" she said, "I'll give you shelter from the storm".

 

**3\. Interpol - Specialist**

put a lid on Shirley Temple  
yeah you make sleek kills  
yeah you travel you travel  
you park me in your buick  
you sing songs into my lips  
well i am speckled like a leopard  
just like a leopard

trust will get you down  
I love the way  
you put me in the big house 

 

**4.Bird York - In The Deep**

In the silence, all your secrets  
will raise their worried heads.  
Well, you can pin yourself back together,  
to who you thought you were.  
Now you're out there livin'...  
In the deep.

 

**5\. Mumford & Sons - To Darkness**

I will not fall, once more I'm called  
Time comes for all, then dark is whole

But oh, my heart was flawed, I knew my weakness  
So hold my hand, subscribe me not to darkness

 

**6\. Girlyman - Easy Pearls**

Maybe I just refuse to be there for you.  
Maybe that's who I am, underneath my official plan.

I can be frozen, I'm no salt water lake,  
Maybe I'm broken, can't be blamed for my mistakes.  
Maybe I'm cruel just like I seem to be,  
I can't stand to see you in front of me.

 

**7\. Marc Cohn - One Safe Place**

How many roads we've traveled  
How many dreams we've chased  
Across sand and sky and gravel  
Looking for one safe place.

 

**8\. The National - Terrible Love**

It's a terrible love  
And I'm walking with spiders  
It's a terrible love that I'm walking in  
It's quiet company

 

**9\. Sigur Rós - Sigur 4**

(instrumental)

 

**BONUS TRACK: Bruce Springsteen - Brilliant Disguise**

aka song that needs to be on every playlist about spies ever ;)

Well I've tried so hard baby, but I just can't see  
What a woman like you is doing with me.

So tell me who I see when I look in your eyes  
Is that you, baby, or just a brilliant disguise?

 

[Spotify playlist: trust will get you down](http://open.spotify.com/user/morelindo/playlist/4JNeajDvDEJEGMVVfm8Iwg)   
[Download from Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/7b0jgr)   
[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?f6ecbbflmnfcmem)


End file.
